


i will possess your heart

by ignisgayentia



Series: ari's promnis halloween week 2k19 [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Demons, Barista Prompto, Demon Ignis, Demons, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, also protective demons?, also yes demon SEX bc im a GOBLIN, flirty demons yo, ignis has WIIIINGS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 01:37:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21236006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignisgayentia/pseuds/ignisgayentia
Summary: “Huh. You’re really hung up on coffee. Wouldn’t you prefer, like, the blood of newborns or something more… demon-y?” Prompto asks.Ignis locks eyes with him. “Rude. Do you often invite people into your home and then accuse them of infant slaughter?”Prompto thinks about this, and realizes that he has a point. “Okay, fair. Um, sorry that I summoned you…? I honestly didn’t think that it would work, man. I’m still kinda feeling like I’m dreaming. There’s a really hot, well-dressed demon in my house asking me for coffee.”-----FFXV Halloween WeekDay Six:Demons/Summoning





	i will possess your heart

**Author's Note:**

> ignis is more like a crowley-from-good-omens demon (with a few added benefits ;) ), so he's more of a nusiance than anything else. but, y'know. prompto doesn't know that.
> 
> EDIT: the wonderful joolie [(@jooliart)](https://twitter.com/jooliart) drew some lovely artwork for this fic!!! she draws lots of wonderful iggy and promnis (among other goodies), definitely give her a follow! i can't thank her enough ;-;

The internet is probably not the best place to learn how to summon a demon.

Yet, here Prompto is, with his best friend Noctis, doing just that. Admittedly, he’s not the smartest guy in the world, but if a demon _ were _ to show up in his house, he hopes that it will be polite enough to leave before he has to wake up for work in the morning at least.

“Are you sure you got the right amount of candles? Gimme your phone,” Noctis whines, snatching the phone out of Prompto’s hands.

“Yeah? I did everything Moogle told me to do, and it’s not working,” Prompto says with a frown. “I even drew the stupid sigil on the floor, it’s not broken.”

“Okay, it says that more than one person might have a stronger chance to summon it,” Noctis says, putting the phone on the floor. “Gimme your hand and let’s say it together.”

Prompto sighs, rolling his eyes playfully as he grabs Noctis’s hand. “Y’know, one of these days, we’re actually gonna have the dumb shit we do bite us in the ass,” he teases. “Ready?”

Noctis grins. “You say that like it’s a bad thing. Let’s do it.”

Prompto nods, taking a deep breath. “Three, two, one. '_Daemon, esto subjecto voluntati meae.'” _They say it one more time, and then Prompto blinks, letting go of Noctis’s hand. “Welp, guess that confirms it. Demons are not real. Well, at least not _ that _ kinda demon. We’ve got those other daemons, but I _ really _ don’t a necromancer daemon showing up in my living room.”

“That’d definitely be a fun story to tell, though,” Noctis says. “Sorry this Halloween didn’t end up super great.”

Prompto shrugs. “I mean, what exactly would we have done if an actual demon showed up? ‘Hey, Demon, wanna play Mario Kart with us?’” He laughs.

“Okay, when you put it like that, now I’m _ super _disappointed it didn’t work.” Noctis snorts. He checks his phone and sighs. “I should get goin’. Gladio wants to chill.”

Prompto wiggles his eyebrows with playful seduction. “Cute.” He’s happy for his friends for getting together -- he’s only _ slightly _ jealous of how adorable they are together. “Remember me when you leave me here with the invisible demon.”

Noctis laughs. “At least you’d have someone to play Mario Kart with.”

“True.”

Prompto sends Noctis off when Gladio picks him up. After spending the whole day with Noctis, he’s ready to practically fall into bed. He’s already barely going to get any sleep before work in the morning, so he’s going to take as much as he can.

After a quick shower, Prompto’s out like a light, not even bothering to lie on the bed properly before consciousness leaves him.

Prompto’s only slightly disappointed about the demon thing. It was Halloween, after all. 

\-----

Prompto resists the urge to whine dramatically when his alarm goes off the next morning. He sits up, trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes when he hears a rather loud crash coming from his kitchen. Prompto freezes, thinking maybe he hallucinated it, when there’s another sound of a cabinet slamming shut.

He wonders if it’s Noctis -- he’s the only one with a key, or maybe Aranea, but why would anyone show up unannounced?

Prompto slips on his chocobo slippers (Noctis bought them for his birthday a few days ago, and he _ loves _ them) and heads out to investigate the noises in the kitchen.

“If you’re breaking into my house, I have, like, no money, dude,” Prompto calls out before he rounds the corner. “Um, what the fuck?”

Someone Prompto has never seen before is rifling through his kitchen cabinets like he belongs there. Prompto forgets to move or speak for a moment, watching as the man in his living room hums under his breath casually, voice deep and alluring, clearly looking for something as if he owns the place. He’s wearing a dark, leopard-print button-up complete with a suit jacket, silver gloves, and heeled designer dress shoes that make his long legs look even longer.

Prompto has no idea why he’s managed to memorize the outfit of the stranger that’s currently broken into his house, except for the fact that this guy looks like he tumbled out of a magazine, and therefore has no idea why he’s bothering burglarizing Prompto of all people.

Models don’t need to burglarize people, do they? They’ve got a pretty hefty amount of money, right?

The man turns to face Prompto with a raised eyebrow, and Prompto almost wants to whine at how handsome he is. It’s not fair -- shouldn’t someone robbing you be completely ugly so all objectivity can be thrown out the window when you call the authorities?

“Ah. There you are,” the man says smoothly, a deep, velvety, elegant accent coloring his words. “I’ve looked through all your cabinets, and you have _ no _ coffee of any kind? And they say _ I’m _ the servant of Hell.” He rolls his eyes, crossing his arms as he stares at Prompto.

Prompto blinks stupidly at him. “Servant of what now? Why the hell have you broken into my house? Are you gonna kill me?”

“I beg your pardon, I haven’t broken in _ anywhere, _ thank you very much. Are you suffering from some sort of amnesia? You and your friend summoned me, why would I need to break in?” the man points out, as if this were obvious.

Prompto’s heart nearly stops. There’s no way this can be real, can it? “How’d you know about that? Did Noct pay you to mess with me, or somethin’?”

The man sighs. “As if any amount of financial compensation would be worthy of this waste of time,” he says. “Apologies for the late arrival, I had a _ very _ long night with some _ very _ unpleasant demons. Be grateful _ they _ didn’t arrive here instead of me.”

Prompto blinks again. “Um, sorry, are you trying to tell me you’re, like, a legit demon?”

The man tilts his head quizzically, an annoyed look crossing his features. “Why would someone lie about that? Now, where do you keep your coffee?”

“Uh… can you prove it? ‘Cause I’m gonna think that you’re here to rob me, dude,” Prompto says, backing away a little. “Also, I don’t have coffee.”

“Again, it’s almost as if _ you’re _ the demon here. No coffee. Utterly absurd,” he says, completely ignoring the first part of Prompto’s words. With a sigh, he closes his eyes, and opens them to reveal a pair of brilliant red eyes in place of his normal green ones that Prompto was just looking at. They’re unnerving, but also beautiful in a way. It probably doesn’t help that the dude is so handsome, not much could make him look ugly.

“Holy shit,” Prompto yelps. “That’s so cool? Are those contacts?”

He blinks back the red in his eyes, revealing his normal ones. “I don’t recall contacts being able to do that.”

“They’re so… beautiful. Holy shit, do that again!” Prompto gushes.

He raises an eyebrow. “You aren’t frightened of them? They usually terrify people.”

Prompto shakes his head. “Nah, they’re amazing.” _ Kinda hot, actually _ . It’s not as if Prompto can exactly say _ that. _

He sighs, revealing his red eyes again. “I wish more were like you. It’s far more comfortable to look like this. There, are you happy now?”

Prompto nods, a little disappointed when he puts his eyes back to ‘normal’. The shade of green is gorgeous too, he must admit, but there’s something so eerily alluring about the bright red ones. “So, you’re a demon, for realsies? Do you have, like, a name?”

“Why would I not have a name?” he teases. “Ignis.”

Prompto grins. “Holy shit, you’ve _ gotta _ be making that up.”

“Appropriately named, no? I’m being completely honest with you, my name truly is Ignis. Even when I was an angel,” Ignis says.

“Ignis,” Prompto repeats. “That’s amazing. You were an angel?”

“Well, yes, it’s a bit of a requirement when you’re a demon. How else would I have fallen from grace?” Ignis points out. “I’m absolutely floored that you don’t have coffee.”

“Huh. You’re really hung up on coffee. Wouldn’t you prefer, like, the blood of newborns or something more… demon-y?” Prompto asks. 

Ignis rolls his eyes. “You watch _ far _ too much television. I happen to love coffee, thank you very much, and I’ve never been near any infant blood. At least, not that I’m aware of, as I’ve seen a fair share of mortal blood.” His smirk is wickedly playful, and it sends a chill down Prompto’s spine.

Prompto snorts. “Really? That’s, uh, surprising.”

Ignis locks eyes with him. “Rude. Do you often invite people into your home and then accuse them of infant slaughter?”

Prompto thinks about this, and realizes that he has a point. “Okay, fair. Um, sorry that I summoned you…? I honestly didn’t think that it would work, man. I’m still kinda feeling like I’m dreaming. There’s a really hot, well-dressed demon in my house asking me for coffee.”

Ignis reaches out to grip Prompto’s arm, pinching it with his gloved fingers.

“Ow!” Prompto yelps. “The hell was that for?”

“You aren’t dreaming,” Ignis says as a matter-of-fact. “I took the liberty of proving it to you. You find me attractive?” He’s smirking again, and it really shouldn’t get to Prompto, because it seems as though he smirks _ all _ the time, but it’s just… _ so _ pretty.

“Well, duh. Weird, though, I thought you’d be ugly,” Prompto admits. “Like, head-spinning, pea-soup vomit, ya know.”

“Again, you watch far too much television. And, again, that’s rather rude. You accuse all your guests of being ugly, as well?” Ignis teases.

Prompto feels himself flush. “Uh, no. I mean, you’re not… ugly…” He sighs. “Okay, I don’t have coffee, but let me buy you some to make up for it.”

“Oh?” Ignis asks, eyebrow raised. “A coffee date with a demon, hmm?”

Prompto laughs nervously, trying hard not to be charmed by Ignis, and utterly failing. “Well, not exactly. I’m a barista. I work at a coffee shop, so I can make you whatever you’d like to make up for the fact that I suck and I summoned you without any reason to.”

Ignis is quiet for a moment, arms crossed, finger under his chin as he regards Prompto. His pretty green eyes are hidden behind tiny wire-half-framed glasses, and they shouldn’t be as attractive as they are on him. His eyebrow quirks up, the smirk on his pretty pink lips widening. “Very well, then. I accept your generous peace offering. Darling slippers you have, might I add.”

Prompto looks down, and much to his embarrassment, he’s still very much wearing his chocobo slippers, bright yellow with a chocobo head on them and a tail at the heel. Not the sexiest thing to wear around a really attractive demon that has taken up temporary residence in one’s home.

“Oh, um, thanks,” Prompto says sheepishly, knowing he’s reddening further. “Gift from a friend. I like chocobos.”

“Adorable,” Ignis says, and he almost sounds _ serious. _ “Is this the same friend that thought it a clever idea to summon me?”

Prompto looks back up at Ignis, chewing on his bottom lip, still sheepish. “... Maybe.”

“At least he has excellent taste,” Ignis teases, and Prompto can’t tell if he’s being earnest or not. “Hurry along, now, I’m not responsible for what I do if I go too long without coffee.”

Prompto, again, can’t tell if he’s serious or not, and he really doesn’t want to find out (it’s probably unwise to upset a demon, regardless of how friendly it is), so he nods. “Roger that, man, be out in a jiffy!”

Prompto rushes in his room, trying not to overreact to what’s just happened. He’s sure Ignis will leave soon, right? After he repays him in the form of caffeinated concoctions, it’ll be like all of this never happened, and he can carry on with his life.

Then again, Prompto had no idea that demons even _ existed _ until this morning, let alone one that attractive. Ignis’s sharp wit and gentle teases linger with Prompto far longer than they probably should, and he finds himself fascinated by the man -- _ demon. _He wonders how long Ignis could stay -- he wonders if he could summon him again, or ask him as many questions as he can before Ignis leaves.

Prompto wonders how Noctis would react to this.

With a sigh, Prompto scrambles into work clothes -- a black button-up and dark jeans -- before grabbing his work apron and hurrying out of his bedroom.

Prompto finds Ignis seated atop his kitchen table, legs crossed elegantly as he scrolls through his phone.

“Demons have phones?” Prompto wonders. “I’m ready to go, man. Sorry ‘bout the wait.”

“Am I not allowed to have a phone?” Ignis points out. He looks Prompto up and down, and it makes Prompto feel like he forgot to get dressed altogether. “Darling uniform, though I must admit I miss the slippers.”

Prompto flushes, still unsure if he’s serious or not. “Sorry to disappoint,” he says. “Unfortunately, I gotta walk to work, but… it’s only a few blocks.” Sometimes, city life has its perks. “Never really thought about demon phone usage, not gonna lie.”

Ignis slides off of the table. “I don’t mind walking. Lead the way,” he says. “So, you don’t know much about demons, do you?”

“Only what I’ve seen in movies,” Prompto says with a laugh as he locks up his apartment and starts heading down the street. He feels so strange, walking side-by-side with a demon. No one pays any attention to Ignis; he blends in completely, other than being otherworldly handsome, of course. Prompto guesses Ignis can’t really help that. Then, he wonders if he _ can. _ “Hey, is that your body, or are you possessing some poor dude?”

“I beg your pardon?” Ignis scoffs. “This body is mine, and mine alone, thank you very much.”

Prompto shoves his hands in his pockets, snorting. “Sorry to offend. You’re not really, um, super exciting, huh?”

“Would you prefer if I possessed you?” Ignis asks, his eyes locking with Prompto’s mischievously. 

Prompto’s eyes widen. “Nope. Nooo, no, that’s okay, man. Sorry to insult you, Mr. Demon.”

“You may call me Ignis,” he says, still that mischievous smile plastered on his face. “Don’t fret, I’ve no interest in possessing a barista, unless if it were to get me more coffee.”

“Okay. I’m Prompto.” He tries to ignore the fact that he’s just introduced himself to a demon. “You really like coffee, huh?”

“I do indeed.”

“Have you… ever possessed anyone?” Prompto asks. “Sorry if that’s rude to ask.”

“A few times out of necessity,” he says, tone final, as if he doesn’t want to talk about it.

Prompto nods. “Okay. So, you don’t possess people, you don’t do the baby blood thing… do you do _ anything _ scary?”

“I suppose I could… but, truthfully, the reason for my fall from grace wasn’t very exciting,” Ignis admits. “At least, not exciting to _ you _, apparently. You’re very difficult to please, Prompto.”

Prompto lets out a soft exhale at how unintentionally seductive Ignis sounds. He swallows it down in favor of learning more about the fascinating … being next to him. “I’m easy, promise.” He grins. “Why’d you fall?”

“They didn’t like how close I got to humans,” Ignis explains. “When I refused to play by their rules, of course, and got a bit too curious and rebellious… they thought it easier to cast me out instead of indulge me.”

Prompto frowns. He doesn’t know Ignis, nor does he know anything about angels and demons (that’s way above his paygrade, of course), but it doesn’t seem fair the way he was treated. “That’s so lame? Also, I thought demons were supposed to hate humans.”

Ignis elbows him playfully. “There’s so much you don’t know, it’s rather adorable.”

Prompto tries to ignore the fact that this isn’t the first time that Ignis has called him that. “Yeah, that’s what I’m good at, not knowin’ stuff. Seems pretty shitty, though. Those angels sound like dicks.”

Ignis barks out a laugh. “I suppose they are, yes. I appreciate that, Prompto.”

“You’re super polite,” Prompto says. “Guess I wasn’t expecting that, either.”

“I do love defying expectations,” he teases with a wink.

Prompto can’t help but smile as he sneaks a glance at Ignis’s profile. Apart from the tiny playful smile on his face, he looks entirely stoic -- handsome like a marble statue. Of course, Prompto’s attracted to him -- not that it could go anywhere, but he can’t help but look. “You definitely do,” Prompto assures him finally. “Don’t angels have wings?”

“They do,” Ignis says. “Brilliant, white wings.” 

“So you had them, too?” Prompto nearly gasps.

“That’s not all I have,” Ignis says teasingly, and _ Gods, _is Prompto currently thinking about whatever demonic delights Ignis has in his pants. That probably wasn’t his intention, but so be it. Prompto can hardly focus on Ignis’s continuing words. “I still do have wings, however, though they aren’t white any longer. I’m a bit biased, but I like mine better.”

“I wish I could see ‘em sometime,” Prompto says longingly. Wings are so beautiful -- he’s totally not biased about that.

“Duly noted,” Ignis says.

Prompto isn’t stupid enough to think Ignis would let him see his wings -- they don’t even know each other, but he bets they’re beautiful, just like the rest of Ignis. 

With a sigh, he stops in front of the coffee shop. “Well, uh, make yourself at home while I open up the shop? What kinda coffee d’you like?”

“Oh, I like _ all _ kinds of coffee,” Ignis says. “How about a triple espresso, darling? I need my caffeine.”

Prompto raises an eyebrow. “Triple, huh? Jeez. Alright, you got it.”

Ignis walks over to the corner booth with the best window view, sitting down, completely comfortable. Prompto walks behind the counter, where his coworker, Cindy, looks between Ignis and Prompto with an eyebrow raised.

“Who’s the tall ‘n handsome feller?” Cindy asks, her accent always so cute first thing in the morning to Prompto.

“Um… unexpected house guest,” Prompto says awkwardly. “I offered him a coffee, so he walked me to work.”

“Oh, yeah?” Cindy teases, bumping shoulders with him. “He sure is cute.”

Cindy, of course, is probably the world’s biggest lesbian. The only reason she mentions a man being cute is for Prompto’s sake -- her and her girlfriend, Aranea, often like to play matchmaker for Prompto, much to his embarrassment. It’s been way too long since he’s gotten laid, for sure, but she’s definitely barking up the wrong tree in terms of Ignis.

“Oh, um,” Prompto mumbles as he grinds coffee beans for Ignis, “I don’t think he’s into that kinda thing.”

Still, he can’t help _ but _ think about it as soon as Cindy mentions it. He wonders if he’s as teasing in the bedroom. He’s a demon, he’s probably not much of a people-pleaser, but Ignis is so damn handsome Prompto finds himself not really caring about that. Gods, as soon as Ignis would _ touch _ him, Prompto would probably burst, those _ red eyes _alone would--

“Yeah, yer blush is tellin’ me otherwise,” Cindy teases, pulling Prompto from his dirty thoughts.

“Yeah, yeah, mind your business. He’s, um, totally unavailable,” Prompto says. “Also, I, uh, just kinda met him. Recently.” _ Like, two hours ago. _

“He seems pretty happy to be around ya. Give ya some time to get to know each other, hmm?” Cindy asks. “Make him yer li’l espresso foam art. He’ll love it.”

Prompto feels himself start to flush. “I dunno if he’d like _ that. _”

She giggles. “Now, who wouldn’t like that?”

“Wouldn’t like what?” Ignis asks, voice much closer than before.

Prompto looks up, face probably still red as he watches Ignis, who is currently leaning on the counter, up close and personal. He almost forgot how pretty Ignis is. “Um, my, uh… Um…”

“Go on, show him, honey,” Cindy teases. “He’s a real artist.”

Ignis quirks up an eyebrow playfully, truly looking amused. “Oh?”

Prompto bites his lip, pouring the espresso shot in the cup. He delicately swirls the crema foam around in the espresso cup, swirling it to create a tiny chocobo on top of the coffee concoction. He checks it from all angles to make sure it’s satisfactory -- he wouldn’t want his foam chocobo to look _ bad _ in front of Ignis, of all people -- before sliding the espresso cup across the counter to Ignis.

“Yeah, sometimes I like to make li’l chocobos and stuff with the foam,” Prompto admits, a little embarrassed by it, avoiding Ignis’s gaze.

“Super cute, ain’t it?” Cindy asks, washing the portafilter for Prompto.

“Indeed, it’s darling,” Ignis drawls. He reaches across the counter, gloved fingers tugging Prompto’s chin, coaxing him to look at the demon.

Prompto’s helpless to resist, allowing Ignis to force his gaze on him. He locks eyes with Ignis, and imagines those pretty bright red eyes Ignis showed him earlier, and Prompto resists the urge to shiver. 

“My thanks,” is all Ignis says, with a wink, and then releases Prompto’s chin. He brings the espresso to his lips, clearly not bothered by the temperature of the drink as he takes a sip. He hums pleasurably under his breath, the noise way too erotic for an early-morning coffee shop. “My word, this is fantastic. You make a wonderful full-bodied espresso.”

Prompto can hardly focus on Ignis’s words, as the way he says them sounds like he’s complimenting much more than just his coffee. “Th-thanks,” Prompto stammers, gripping the counter for support as he gazes back into Ignis’s eyes unrelentlessly. “You sound like a commercial, dude, holy shit, your _ voice.” _

Ignis smirks as he takes another sip. Prompto prepares for Ignis to ream him about being too thirsty, but it never comes. “The chocobo design is my favorite, of course. You really do like chocobos, don’t you?”

Cindy, at this point, is leaning against the opposite side of the counter, amusement on her face as she watches the both of them. “Don’t even get him _ started _ on chocobos. He could talk about those fellers all day long!”

Ignis lets out a mischievous chuckle. “How charming.”

Cindy snorts. “It is purdy cute!”

Prompto rolls his eyes, flushing a little. “I’m right here, dude.”

“Ain’t nothin’ but the truth, sugar!” Cindy teases, elbowing him as she walks around him to help another customer.

“Now, I fully intended to be on my way, but you’ve seduced me with wonderful coffee, I’m afraid I’ll never leave,” Ignis murmurs, voice low enough that only Prompto can hear.

Prompto lets out a heavy breath, suddenly hot under the collar. “Well, I’m glad I can make up for my, uh, interruption into your life with it, at least. Stay as long as you’d like?” He phrases it as a question, uncertain what he really wants. On one hand, Ignis is handsome and way too damn flattering, but on the other… demons don’t really seem like they’d have Prompto’s best interests in mind.

Then again, Prompto is very, very, weak, and he’s not so sure if he even _ cares _ about his own best interests at this point.

Ignis finishes the espresso in record time. “Mmm. That’s to die for, darling.”

“Do you always call people that?” Prompto asks. “Want another?”

“I’d _ love _ another,” Ignis says. “And, yes, to answer your question -- only if I like them enough.” He winks again.

Prompto’s not so sure if he’ll survive the day.

Prompto attempts an espresso foam cat in Ignis’s drink this time, and Ignis is equally as charmed, chuckling at it before bringing the drink to his lips.

“You do have a gift, don’t you?” Ignis teases.

Prompto shrugs. “Passes the time.”

Ignis is about halfway through his second espresso before he lifts his head, an eyebrow quirking as he looks as if he’s listening to something. Prompto can’t hear anything other than the coffee shop soundtrack playing over their speakers at a low volume, so it must be a demon thing.

“Drat. I do believe it’s my time to depart,” Ignis says. He finishes the espresso in record time, and Prompto has no idea how he managed to drink coffee that strong so fast without so much as a wince. “It was a... pleasure to _ meet _you, Prompto.”

Disappointment swirls through him as he realizes he never even got to see Ignis’s wings, or ask him more questions. It’s not as if he can make Ignis stay, so he nods. “Um, okay. It was… kinda cool to meet you,” Prompto admits, holding out his hand for Ignis to shake.

Ignis smirks, gripping Prompto’s hand, not to shake, though -- he brings Prompto’s hand to his lips and places a tiny kiss there. It sends a shiver down Prompto’s spine, and he finds himself wondering what those soft, warm lips would feel like elsewhere.

“The pleasure is all mine,” Ignis purrs, sliding the espresso cup toward Prompto before releasing his hand. He turns toward the door and walks out of it. As soon as he’s out of sight of the rest of the shop, he disappears into thin air.

Prompto blinks, a little dazed -- from charm or just the whole demon thing in general, he’ll never know.

Cindy claps him on the back. “Yeah, didn’t seem like he was _ ‘unavailable’ _to me,” she comments, taking Ignis’s espresso cup and putting it in the sink. “He was just ‘bout all over you, darlin’.”

Prompto wishes he could scrape the blush off of his cheeks. “I, um, I think that’s just his thing.”

Cindy snorts. “Uh huh. Sure it is.”

Prompto doesn’t have the heart to tell her that he sincerely doubts he’ll ever see Ignis again, and the only reason he could see him in the first place was because he _ summoned _ him.

Still, Prompto doesn’t think he’ll ever forget such a handsome face. He sighs wistfully.

\-----

“Shit,” Prompto mutters as he walks out of the coffee shop after his shift ends that evening. It’s raining, and he doesn’t have anything close to an umbrella for the next few blocks of his walk home. “Guess I’m gettin’ wet tonight.” He puts his phone in his pocket, covering it with his shirt for extra protection from the rain.

As soon as Prompto steps out from under the safety of the coffee shop’s awning, however, the rain doesn’t hit him. He looks up, confused, only to find himself being covered by a layer of black -- not just black, but black _ feathers. _

It’s a wing. A beautiful, huge, black-feathered wing, looking almost velvety under the evening glow.

Prompto gasps, turning to find the owner of the wing that’s currently shielding him from the rain, and finds none other than Ignis with a gentle smirk. (Then again, who else does Prompto know with _ wings? _ He shouldn’t be surprised, here.)

“Good evening, Prompto,” Ignis teases. “You ought to bring an umbrella, lest there be occasions like this.”

Prompto flushes, unable to keep his eyes off of the pair of pretty black wings coming out of Ignis’s back. “Won’t someone see them?”

“Only you can,” Ignis promises. “Might I walk you home?”

Prompto bites his lip, but finds himself nodding -- like the idiot that he is. “What are you doin’ here? I thought you were gone forever. Doin’ spooky demon stuff.”

“I wish,” Ignis laments. “I’ve had a bloody awful day, actually. You’re quite a relieving sight.”

Prompto’s heart does a somersault at this. “Happy to help, dude!” He walks with Ignis, one of his wings still Prompto’s personal umbrella. “Your wings are fucking beautiful, holy shit.”

Ignis’s responding smile is breathtaking. “My thanks. How was your coffee-filled day?”

“It was alright. Pretty dead after you left,” Prompto says. “Some dickbag guy threw hot coffee at me when he got two pumps of syrup instead of three.”

Ignis’s brilliant smile falls into a frown, pursing his lips as Prompto’s words settle over him. “Oh? Would you like me to kill him?”

Prompto’s eyes widened, weirdly flattered by the overprotective gesture. “I, uh, can’t quite tell if you’re jokin’ or not, so I’m gonna have to say no.”

“Pity,” Ignis says. “I would have for you, you know.”

Prompto lets out a nervous laugh. “Thanks?” He shakes his head. “Why was your day crappy?”

“Oh, you know, demonic bureaucratic nonsense, the usual.”

“I don’t think your experiences are _ that _ universal, Iggy,” Prompto says, and then freezes, not intending to give Ignis a nickname. “Oops. Sorry. Just rolled off the tongue.”

“You needn’t apologize,” Ignis says. “It’s rather charming coming from you.”

Prompto relaxes, allowing Ignis’s compliment to bring heat to his cheeks once more. “You’re really flattering, not gonna lie.”

“Ah, so it is working, then,” Ignis says, reaching out to stroke Prompto’s cheek. “Adorable.”

It takes all of Prompto’s resolve not to close the distance between them and plant a kiss on Ignis’s lips, demon or no demon. Prompto’s never been strong when it comes to this kind of stuff, and he _ loves _ pretty people. And Ignis is very, _ very _pretty.

“Shit, man. If you’re tryin’ to corrupt me, or whatevsies, it’s totally workin’. Mission accomplished. Demon duty done,” Prompto says with a laugh as he stops outside of his apartment building.

“Of course not, though that always helps,” Ignis teases. “I’m actually avoiding someone, and this is the last place they’ll think to find me.”

“Oh,” Prompto says. “Well, d’you wanna come inside, then? I’m not busy.” (Prompto’s nothing if not an idiot, after all, inviting a demon into his home once _ again _.)

Ignis smiles. “That would be grand.”

Prompto leads him inside, pulling off his apron and throwing it in the corner of his bedroom before sitting himself on the couch in his living room. “Who are you avoiding?”

Ignis sits on the couch next to him with a soft chuckle. “I doubt you’ll want to know the answer to that.”

Prompto thinks about that for a moment, not really enjoying the implication of that. Maybe the demons Ignis keeps company with aren’t as charming as him. “Well, um, no offense, but is this gonna make a bunch of scary ass demons come find my house?”

Ignis scoots closer to him, crossing his legs as he rests a hand on Prompto’s knee. “You ought to relax more,” he purrs, leaning in toward Prompto’s space.

Prompto’s eyes settle on Ignis’s handsome face, searching his green gaze before settling on his mouth, and he starts to wonder who, between the two of them, is the _ actual _ demon here -- it’s not like Prompto’s exactly acting appropriately, either. “Yeah, probably,” he breathes out, unable to lean away from Ignis. “That didn’t answer my question, though, man.”

“Mmm, I’ll keep you safe,” he teases condescendingly, and it’s so attractive that Prompto can’t even be mad at it. “What are you thinking about?” Ignis’s eyes searching Prompto’s as well.

Prompto snorts. “So demons can’t read minds, huh?”

“Decidedly not. Sounds like a dreadful amount of noise, I’m quite relieved we can’t.”

Prompto shakes his head. “You’re somethin’ else.” He laughs again before sobering. “I’m thinking about, um… well, do demons have like, snake tongues? I was watchin’ this one show, and the fallen angel had this like, forked tongue, and lemme tell you, if you have one of those, I might lose it.”

“I have told you that you watch far too much television,” Ignis teases, “but if you’d like to know, you may certainly find out.”

Prompto’s eyebrows shoot up almost comically. “Wait, what?”

“I’ve never kissed a mortal before,” Ignis continues, as if this were a normal thing to say. “And you, my dear, look _ very _ kissable, I must admit. An adorable thing you are.”

Prompto’s lips part with surprise at how forward Ignis’s statement is. “Oh, I, uh,” Prompto stammers, like he hasn’t been thinking about kissing Ignis from the moment he met him. “I’ve obviously never kissed a demon before.”

Ignis’s hand slides slightly higher up Prompto’s leg. “Would you care to see what it’s like?”

_ Shit. _ Ignis’s tone is so, so alluring, and Prompto is so, _ so _ very weak. He finds himself nodding, his eyes falling on Ignis’s cupid’s bow lips once more. “Can you show me your eyes again?”

Ignis smirks, blinking away his green eyes to reveal his true ones, an entire iris of red shining back at Prompto.

Prompto exhales at the sight, leaning in to Ignis. “So pretty,” he whispers, not intimidated by the deep red gaze at all.

“My thoughts exactly,” Ignis says, like the charming bastard that he is, before he removes his hand from Prompto’s thigh in favor of cupping his cheek. He leans in swiftly and captures Prompto’s lips with his own.

Prompto has no idea how he ended up in this position, but he’s not about to stop. He swears he’s not responsible for the noise he makes as soon as Ignis’s lips part against his own, tongue teasing the seam of his lips. Prompto opens his mouth, inviting Ignis’s tongue to swirl into his mouth and tangle with his own.

Ignis definitely has a forked tongue, by the way. Prompto gasps at the feeling of it claiming Prompto’s mouth, both ends caressing his own tongue, and that’s when Ignis’s hand slides back to cup the back of his head, holding his mouth hostage against him.

Prompto whines, reaching out to rest his hand on Ignis’s toned chest to steady himself, leaning further into Ignis’s space. He feels Ignis chuckle against his mouth, and it has no business being as hot as it is. Heat starts to pool in Prompto’s groin as Ignis deepens the kiss, arousing him further. _ Gods, _ that _ tongue -- _ Ignis knows _ just _ how to use it, too. Prompto’s free hand slides up to tangle in Ignis’s soft, ash-blonde hair and he’s gone, completely lost in the kiss.

Prompto feels something curl around him that definitely _ isn’t _ an arm, and he jumps a little. He pulls away slightly to see what it is, looking down to find a black tail curling around him, the same color as Ignis’s wings. It’s slender, long, ended with a point that looks sharp enough to cut, and it’s wrapped around Prompto not unlike a cat’s -- it’s almost _ affectionately. _

“Holy shit,” Prompto squeaks, still firmly entwined with Ignis. “You’ve got a--”

“Mmm,” Ignis hums in agreement, clearly amused with Prompto’s surprise before yanking Prompto back against him with the tug of his tail, his lips finding his once more.

Prompto moans, sort of liking the possessive feeling this has (did he mention he’s _ weak? _). Prompto tugs on Ignis’s hair just as he feels Ignis’s tail slide up his back as their tongues tangle together once more, and there’s definitely an arousal growing hard (ha) in his pants.

Prompto pulls away after a few selfish lingering moments, not wanting to be the dumbass that totally bones a demon, though at this point he can’t find any downsides to it at all. Ignis’s smile is wicked and satisfied as his eyes roam Prompto’s face, his red gaze blinked back into his normal green eyes once again -- much to Prompto’s disappointment.

“My, what a lovely flush you have,” Ignis says. 

Prompto swallows sheepishly. Of course he probably looks like a tomato when Ignis looks so handsome, lips reddened from kissing, hair slightly mussed from Prompto’s questing fingers. “Thanks,” he whispers. “You’ve got a, um, lovely everything.” He snorts, eyeing the tail that’s still very much protectively wrapped around Prompto. “That was…”

“Entirely too tempting, was it not?” Ignis teases. He leans in then, capturing Prompto’s lips for another kiss, this time chaste, and weirdly sweet and affectionate. 

The gentle kiss is almost more charming than their passionate kiss, and Prompto realizes then and there that his blush isn’t going to go away anytime soon. 

“Yeah,” Prompto says, finally opening his eyes after the second kiss, much too delayed of a reaction, but it’s not like he cares. “Wow.”

“How was your first kiss with a demon, then? I hope my tongue wasn’t a disappointment,” Ignis says with a chuckle. “Did I satisfy your curiosity?

Prompto laughs nervously. There’s definitely a lot _ more _ that Prompto is ‘curious’ about after such a kiss, and he’s not so sure if curiosity is the proper word for it. “Wow, you can’t just say things like that, holy shit,” he mutters with a dazed laugh. “It was… um, perfect. I like your… tail, too.”

Ignis winks. “Happy to be of service. You’re welcome to summon me at any time if kisses are what you’re offering. Or, perhaps, more than that…” He runs his hand up Prompto’s thigh before removing it entirely -- again, much to Prompto’s disappointment. The tail disappears as well, and Prompto’s… well, sad about that too.

Prompto can’t even suppress the shudder that wracks through him. “I’ll, uh, be sure to keep that in mind, man.”

It takes everything in Prompto’s power not to just drag Ignis into his bed right now. He’s never been a conventional sort of guy, so sleeping with a demon could just be one of his normal things.

Ignis lets out a soft sigh, smoothing his suit jacket neatly before reaching a gloved hand up to fix his hair. “Well, thank you for the company while I avoid my issues. I best be off now. Perhaps I’ll see you again for more coffee, hmm?” He winks.

Disappointment floods through Prompto. He probably shouldn’t have kissed the demon. After all, it’s not exactly difficult for him to get way too attached way too fast. Then again, he has no idea what he thought would happen. He didn’t even think he’d see Ignis again at all, let alone like this. Gods, and… the tongue? The _ tail? _ He’s so, so weak.

Prompto wonders if he could summon him sometime and take him up on his offer.

“Oh, okay,” Prompto says, trying hard not to sound like he’s been served the worst news of his life. “Happy to help, dude. My coffee-making hands are yours to hold-- er, make coffee with, I mean. Shit. Sorry.”

Ignis laughs, leaning in to grip one of Prompto’s hands, delivering one of those charming kisses to the back of it once more. “I’ll keep that in mind, darling.”

With that, Ignis disappears from Prompto’s living room, leaving him all alone. Prompto sighs, leaning back against his couch and running his hands through his hair.

“Holy shit,” Prompto says to himself, completely dazed. “That was… a thing.”

Prompto totally does _ not _ jerk off in the shower to get rid of his pent-up sexual frustration, and he totally does _ not _ think of Ignis doing it for him to get off. No one has to know, right?

Prompto falls into bed after catching up on all of his television shows, and Ignis doesn’t make an appearance at all whatsoever. With a (somewhat lonely) sigh, he drifts off to sleep, wondering if this entire day wasn’t a dream. Still, his lips still tingle from where Ignis kissed, and it’s definitely true that Prompto is _ that _ moron who finds himself crushing on a fucking demon.

You know, as one does.

\-----

Prompto is entirely too disappointed when he wakes up and doesn’t find a demon in his kitchen. He has no reason to expect it to happen again, but his dumb, gay heart wishes it would.

He almost expects to see Ignis at work, however. He _ can _ and _ will _ seduce a coffee-loving demon with his best coffee concoction that he can come up with, but it’s all fruitless. Ignis doesn’t show up, and as his work shift comes to a close, he realizes that maybe _ this _ is where he’ll never see Ignis again.

Prompto’s glad he’s closing up shop tonight -- he doesn’t want to explain to Cindy that he totally blew it with the guy that he never had a chance with to begin with.

Prompto’s so stupid sometimes.

Thankfully, he’s got no lingering customers, so he’s able to leave work just a little after nine at night. The cool night air makes him wish he brought a jacket, but the walk isn’t far, at least. He finds himself wishing it were raining, so maybe Ignis would show up like a demon in shining armor to shield him with his wings.

Prompto sighs, knowing it’s once again stupid to think that would happen.

He’s about halfway home when an arm reaches out to grab at him, yanking him into the alleyway. It’s so dark there that he can hardly see in front of him, but he barely has time to yelp when someone yanks his arm so hard behind him so hard that he can almost _ feel _ it break in real time. There’s a knife pressed to his throat instantaneously after that as he’s shoved against the brick wall of the alleyway, and Prompto knows he’s fucked. Whoever it is has him pinned, and he doesn’t have any weapons on him at all.

“Give me all your money,” his attacker says, voice low and gruff.

Prompto doesn’t know what the dude will do when he finds out that all Prompto has are credit cards, but he doesn’t want to piss him off. “Back pocket, man, shit--”

Tears sting his eyes when his arm throbs painfully. He can’t move it even if he wanted to, but he knows that moving it is a lost cause when it’s likely broken like this. He’s had a broken arm before -- it felt just like this.

Before the guy can reach into his back pocket, however, the man is shoved off of him entirely in the blink of an eye. Prompto turns to watch just as Ignis smoothly grips the man’s neck between gloved hands and cleanly snaps his neck like he’s simply breaking off a piece of bread or something.

Prompto’s eyes widen as he sees that Ignis’s eyes aren’t his usual green, but they’re his red ones, the only source of light in the dark alleyway. His wings are out, as well as his tail, and Prompto’s almost stunned by the sight of that alone. 

The man slumps to the ground, very obviously dead, with a soft gurgle.

Ignis stands up straight, brushing the dirt off of his gloves before smoothing out his suit jacket. His glowing red eyes fall on Prompto’s, worry plain on his face. “Apologies for the mess. Are you alright?”

Prompto turns around fully, still in a bit of shock as he regains his breath. He looks down at the dead body on the ground, then back up at Ignis. “I… I’m-- you--you just-- holy shit.”

Ignis sighs. “Always so wonderful with words,” he murmurs, walking up to Prompto. “Tell me, are you frightened of me?”

Prompto looks up at him, into those pretty vivid red eyes, taking in his true form, holding his broken arm with his other and realizes his shock has nothing to do with Ignis -- not really. “No,” he whispers honestly. “You saved me. Why’d you save me?”

Ignis tilts his head quizzically, reaching out to grip Prompto’s chin with gloved fingers. He inspects Prompto for injuries as he responds. “Why not?”

Prompto supposes that’s fair. “Fucker broke my fucking arm,” he says with a sigh.

“Mmm. I can fix it, if you’ll allow me,” Ignis says, his eyes searching Prompto’s.

Prompto frowns. “H-how? It’s broken.”

“I can possess you and heal it,” Ignis says plainly. “Do you trust me?”

Prompto thinks of the question. Of course, it’s hard to trust anyone, let alone someone who randomly appeared in his house only _ yesterday. _ Then again, Ignis hasn’t really done anything untrustworthy to him. Maybe that’s the point; maybe Ignis is building up his trust to be the wicked demon he really is inside, but there’s one thing that Prompto knows, is that Ignis is asking permission. 

And Ignis doesn’t really need to ask permission if he didn’t want to.

“Yeah,” Prompto finds himself saying. 

Ignis leans in then, tail wrapping around Prompto’s wrist as he presses his lips softly to Prompto’s. Prompto kisses back, slightly surprised, as he feels his body grow slightly warm. The pressure on his lips disappear, and his surroundings seem to spin a little as Ignis disappears right in front of him.

Prompto’s arm moves without giving it permission to, and he realizes then and there that Ignis isn’t _ gone _, of course. He’s inside Prompto, possessing his body.

“This is kinda fucking weird,” Prompto says, gasping as a sharp pain shoots through his arm.

“_ I’ll be out in a moment, love _ ,” Ignis’s voice drawls from inside his head, which is _ equally _ fucking weird.

Prompto hisses as the pain in his arm intensifies. It peaks, and Prompto lets out a wail of pain. It plateaus, then the pain subsides all together, nothing but a dull throb.

“_ Try moving it? _” Ignis asks him. His voice appears in his head like an intrusive thought.

Prompto winces theatrically, experimentally moving his broken arm to see if it works. It moves with ease, no pain at all. “What the hell? It’s like it was never broken,” he marvels.

“Deep breath now, this might be a bit uncomfortable,” Ignis says.

Panic settles in Prompto, unsure what Ignis means by his words, until he feels the alleyway start to spin again, body growing incredibly warm. He sways, using the alleyway wall to steady himself as Ignis appears in front of him again, eyes red and black wings spread out beautifully behind him, tail curling behind him.

It’s the prettiest sight Prompto’s ever seen.

“All better?” Ignis asks, his smirk illuminated by the red glow of his eyes.

Prompto rushes forward, locking his arms around Ignis’s neck. He holds him close, resting his head on his chest. “You saved my life, dude, you’re the worst demon I’ve ever met,” Prompto says with a laugh.

Ignis chuckles, wrapping his arms around Prompto. “Perhaps it is I that is tempted by you, and not the other way around,” he murmurs into Prompto’s hair, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. The tail curls around Prompto’s back again, and Prompto finds that he really, _ really _ likes that.

Prompto sighs longingly. If this is still a mistake, he doesn’t really care. After all he’s kissed Ignis, allowed him to _ possess _ him, and Ignis has still been nothing but respectful -- teasing, but respectful. “You keep charmin’ me and I’m gonna summon you, like, every day.”

“Is that a promise?” Ignis murmurs, lifting Prompto’s chin to look at him. “We ought to get out of here before someone sees.”

Prompto bites his lip, realizing he’s totally going to get rejected, but he has to try anyway. “Wanna come home with me?”

“Thought you’d never ask,” Ignis says with a smile.

As soon as they step out of the alleyway, Ignis blinks back into his normal green irises. His wings are nowhere to be seen along with his tail, but Prompto’s grateful he got the chance to look at them even once, let alone _ more _than once. 

Ignis walks Prompto home, and his heart hammers in his chest as he realizes that his question to Ignis implied all sorts of things that he really, desperately hopes Ignis takes him up on. 

Prompto gets his question answered when Ignis presses Prompto against his front door as soon as they step inside, his lips pressed fervently against his own. Prompto moans and kisses him back with equal enthusiasm. 

“Let me take you to bed,” Ignis purrs, lips pressed against Prompto’s neck, forked tongue caressing Prompto’s jugular.

“You d-def, _ shit,” _ Prompto gasps at the sensation, “don’t gotta ask.” 

“Mmm,” Ignis hums, before lifting Prompto up effortlessly to take him into the bedroom.

This is hardly the first time he’s been lifted and carried into the bedroom, but this is definitely the hottest time, and arousal floods through him, white-hot, as Ignis lays him on the bed and crawls up his body.

“Shit, you’re gorgeous,” Prompto whines, allowing their lips to meet briefly. “What the hell are you doin’ with me?”

“Nonsense, I could devour you,” Ignis purrs, teeth grazing Prompto’s jawline. “In fact, I think I might.” His fingers start working the button on Prompto’s work jeans.

Prompto moans, his arousal already pressing fervently against his zipper, throbbing the closer Ignis’s fingers get to it. He looks up at Ignis, who is gazing him down like he’s a piece of meat, and Prompto _ loves _ it. 

“Show me your eyes,” Prompto whispers, reaching up to stroke Ignis’s face. “Show me your wings… _ Gods, _ show me _ everything... _”

Ignis chuckles, blinking into his red eyes just as his wings spread on top of Prompto. His tail curls around Ignis to reach Prompto, caressing Prompto’s cheek teasingly. Prompto’s never actually touched the tail, and it’s almost _ soft _in a snakelike way.

Prompto really wasn’t expecting Ignis to follow through with his requests, so he grins, eyes traveling every inch of his wingspan next, mesmerized by his wings as well.

“Would you like to touch them?” Ignis offers, lowering himself so that his wing is within touching distance.

Prompto answers by reaching out and touching one of the feathers. It’s as soft as it looks, but sturdy. It doesn’t feel like his tail at all, not serpentine whatsoever. He runs his fingers down the length of his wingspan, completely entranced. Ignis lets out a low grunt of pleasure, trailing kisses down Prompto’s chest and stomach until he reaches his waist, tail sliding up to tease Prompto’s neck and chest, causing Prompto to giggle.

Prompto squirms underneath him, letting out a soft gasp when Ignis grips the zipper of Prompto’s jeans with his teeth and tugs it down gently, red eyes locking with Prompto’s playfully.

“Holy shit,” Prompto gasps, trying desperately not to thrust up off the bed and ruin the image that he’s currently looking down at.

“Mmm, somehow even better than I imagined,” Ignis purrs once the zipper is fully undone. He slides a gloved hand in Prompto’s jeans to grip his cock, freeing it from the restraints of his boxers and jeans, and Prompto sucks in a sharp breath through his teeth, trying not to lose it all at once.

Prompto blinks down at him, flushed and lips parted as he watches the head of his cock disappear past Ignis’s lips. His mouth is like heaven, warm and wet as Ignis’s forked tongue teases the head of his cock.

“Fuck, Ig_nis--” _ Prompto hisses, rolling his hips forward, pushing more of his cock in Ignis’s mouth.

Ignis moans against Prompto’s length, taking more of him than before, with the encouragement of Prompto. He hollows his cheeks, tongue teasing the shaft before he finds a rhythm, locking his eyes with Prompto as Ignis sucks on his cock steadily and tactically, drawing breathless moans from Prompto. He’s never felt anyone’s mouth quite like this, it’s every temptation and more.

Ignis’s tail teases a bit lower, the tip teasing Prompto’s nipple. Prompto whines, not used to such a sensation and his back arches a little, already nearing an orgasm from the double stimulation. Prompto’s nipples have _ always _ been sensitive, and Ignis isn’t here to mess around, apparently, the tip sharp as it teases his nipple into a hardened bud.

“F-f...F-f-fuck,” Prompto barely manages to stammer out as Ignis’s forked tongue teases the length of his cock as well.

Ignis grips Prompto’s thighs, closing his eyes as he gets lost in the motions, mouth pleasuring Prompto’s cock quicker and quicker. Prompto’s cock throbs on his tongue, and he knows he’s probably leaking a shameful amount of precome into Ignis’s mouth, but he can hardly care at this point. He writhes underneath Ignis’s pretty serpentine tongue, hips pressing off the bed as he whines, reaching down to tangle his fingers in Ignis’s hair, tugging slightly.

Ignis rewards him with the teasing of his tongue against the head of his cock, forked ends dipping into the slit teasingly before sucking hard on the head. Prompto gasps, hips stuttering as he feels pleasure build up in his body. He spreads his legs, tugging harder on Ignis’s hair. Ignis takes the rest of his length in his mouth again, humming softly against his dick and Prompto’s absolutely done for as Ignis’s tail moves to tease Prompto’s _ other _ nipple.

“Iggy, oh, _ fuck, _ like _ that-- _” Prompto pants as he releases himself on Ignis’s tongue, coming hard and fast. His legs weaken, tugging hard on Ignis’s hair as he comes, writhing underneath the demon’s touch.

Ignis swallows every drop, mouth slowly leaving his cock with a muted pop, tail retracting from Prompto’s chest a bit, hovering in the air almost teasingly. He smirks up at Prompto. “My, you’re a noisy thing, aren’t you?”

Ignis practically slithers up Prompto’s body, looking down at him playfully.

“Yeah, sorry,” Prompto says, still a bit breathless from the intensity of his orgasm. “You’re way too good at that, shit.”

“Please, do _ not _ apologize,” Ignis says, leaning in and closing the distance between their mouths. Prompto moans a little at the intensity of the kiss, reminding Prompto once again of that fascinating tongue of Ignis’s, and he surges forward to kiss back, sighing pleasurably as his arms lock around Ignis. He pulls back, and Ignis smirks. “Your noises are to _ die _ for.”

Prompto could get hard again at the seduction in Ignis’s tone, if he’s honest. He can feel Ignis’s own arousal pressing against his thigh and he immediately slides his hand down, unbuttoning Ignis’s pants so he can touch Ignis’s cock.

“Mmm,” Ignis hums as soon as Prompto’s fingers wrap around Ignis’s girth. It’s thick, and definitely doesn’t feel like his own junk -- slightly ribbed to the touch. “Hello there, darling.”

“Hi,” Prompto breathes, pulling Ignis’s cock out of his pants fully so he can stroke it better. He swipes his thumb over the tip, and finds that it’s shaped with a bit more of a dull point than his own. “Holy fuck, that’s hot.”

Ignis chuckles seductively, as he rolls his hips, pushing his cock further into Prompto’s grip, tail wrapping around Prompto’s wrist. “My, I could have some fun with you,” he teases, leaning in to press a wet kiss to Prompto’s neck. “Mmm, that feels wonderful.”

Prompto bites his lip, closing his eyes at the feeling of Ignis’s mouth sucking on his neck as he strokes Ignis’s cock. Prompto turns his head, giving Ignis all of the access. He _ wants _ Ignis to mark him; he wants to remember what Ignis did to him tonight, in case he disappears forever and Prompto will never get to experience it again.

Prompto groans as Ignis bites down on his neck particularly hard. “Wanna taste you,” Prompto breathes out into Ignis’s ear.

Ignis pulls back, looking down at Prompto. “What’s stopping you, love?” He leans down, pecking Prompto on the mouth. “Let me covet you.”

A low groan leaves Prompto’s lips. Desire fuels his actions as Prompto flips them over so that he’s on top of Ignis. He looks so alluring lying on his bed, looking up at Prompto with a half-lidded, seductive gaze, pretty lips still red from their play, wings spread out on his bed as his tail uncurls up at him.

“Fuck, you’re way too beautiful,” Prompto whispers.

“Oh?” Ignis breathes, preening in the praise. “Show me, then.”

Prompto can hardly resist that invitation. He lowers himself on the bed, sliding down Ignis’s body until he’s eye level with Ignis’s cock. It’s flushed a beautiful pink, leaking steadily with arousal and Prompto can’t resist curling his tongue around the slightly pointed head playfully before taking it into his mouth.

“Ah,” Ignis pants as Prompto takes more of his length into his mouth. The ribbing on Ignis’s cock feels strangely pleasurable to his tongue and mouth, softer than they felt in his hand. “You look rather good like this.”

Prompto moans against Ignis’s cock, the arousal hot and heavy on his tongue as he starts to pick up the pace, bobbing his head as he sucks Ignis’s length like he’s getting paid to. He wants to impress Ignis, to maybe leave him coming (ha) for more. He takes Ignis’s cock to the back of his throat as far as it can go, and he chokes a little, loving the feeling of it all the more.

“Good boy,” Ignis purrs, gloved fingers entangling in Prompto’s hair encouragingly as Prompto works his mouth along Ignis’s cock. His tail curls around the back of Prompto’s neck, and Prompto whimpers at how possessive it is.

The praise sends a wave of white-hot pleasure through him, and Prompto can’t wait until he brings Ignis to orgasm.

“Look at me?” Ignis drawls, truly a request.

Prompto looks up with Ignis’s cock halfway down his throat and locks eyes with the demon’s pretty red ones. Ignis groans, grip on Prompto’s hair tightening. “Astrals above, that’s _ beautiful… _” Ignis sighs beautifully, his back arching slightly. “I’m going to come...”

The words are like music to Prompto’s ears, and he sucks hard on Ignis’s length, coaxing him to an orgasm. Ignis parts his lips beautifully as he gasps, and Prompto tastes the salty essence of Ignis’s cum hitting the back of his throat. Ignis’s tail tightens around the back of his neck, fingers in Prompto’s hair gripping tighter as well.

Prompto swallows it all, sucking Ignis through his orgasm, watching Ignis’s face as he rides through it. It’s probably the prettiest orgasm face he’s ever seen, and Prompto wants to see a hundred more of them.

Prompto pulls his mouth off of Ignis when he’s entirely spent, and he inhales deeply, smiling up at Ignis. “Was that okay?”

Ignis responds by wrapping his tail around Prompto’s middle tightly, pulling him up Ignis’s body. It’s so attractive to Prompto that he barely has time to react before Ignis yanks Prompto’s head down for a sloppy, affectionate kiss. It’s the messiest thing Prompto’s ever seen Ignis do, and Prompto straddles him fully as he soaks up every kiss Ignis gives him, Ignis’s tail still wrapped firmly around Prompto as he does.

When they part, Prompto can’t help but stare at him, mesmerized by the pretty red hue of Ignis’s demonic eyes. The next words tumble out of Prompto’s lips before he can stop them, predictably human and maybe a little pathetic. “Will you stay the night?”

Ignis chuckles, as Prompto rests his head on Ignis’s chest. “I told you that I would,” he promises. “You enjoy demonic cuddles then, hmm?”

“Fuck yeah,” Prompto says with a grin. “Why not?”

“You’re going to be bad for my health, love,” Ignis says softly. “You did me in as soon as I saw those bloody chocobo slippers.”

Prompto laughs. “I thought you were gonna, like, demon kill me for ‘em.”

“No, I wasn’t teasing you, they’re _ actually _ darling,” Ignis says, kissing his forehead.

“You’re kinda sweet for a demon, not gonna lie,” Prompto says, sighing happily. “Thanks for, uh, saving me tonight. You had no reason to, and you still did, so… guess I’m kinda glad I summoned you, huh?”

“You may summon me any time, though you might not need to. I’m awfully fond of your espressos,” Ignis whispers.

“You can come by any time,” Prompto says, maybe a little pathetically.

“As can you,” Ignis teases. Prompto’s not looking at him, but he can easily hear the wink in his voice as he says that.

Prompto snorts. “Guess I deserved that one.”

Ignis laughs. “I’m strangely fond of you,” he admits, tone a bit more somber. “Do keep yourself safe for me, hmm?”

Prompto yawns, allowing the words to settle pleasantly on his nerves. “Roger that, Igster.”

“Oh, now _ that _ name I might have to put a stop to,” Ignis responds playfully.

Prompto nestles further into Ignis’s arms. “Nah, you love it.”

“I absolutely do not.”

“It’ll grow on ya.”

Ignis sighs. “You’re on thin ice.”

“‘Kay.”

Prompto doesn’t remember falling asleep in the demon’s arms with his tail curled around Prompto almost protectively, but apparently he does so easily. It’s almost a little sad how easily he could get killed doing something like that, given that it’s a demon he’s sleeping on top of.

Ignis wouldn’t kill him, though. Of that, Prompto’s totally certain.

\-----

Prompto has no idea what he expected to wake up to, but when he awakens to an empty bed, he can’t help but be disappointed. His neck still throbs from the love bruises Ignis left on his neck, his body so thoroughly kissed, and now that he’s alone, he finds himself missing it.

Prompto is, essentially, an idiot.

“What did you expect, Prompto, ya dumbass, did you think he was gonna stay, like some sort of demon boyfriend?” Prompto asks himself. He snorts in the empty bedroom. “Demon boyfriend. Ha.”

Prompto gets himself ready for work, trying to shrug away his disappointment as he walks into his kitchen for a glass of water.

He definitely does not expect to find Ignis sitting pleasantly at his kitchen table with a plate of pancakes, and another stack of them at the chair opposite him.

Ignis doesn’t even look up from his phone as he says, “I’ve made you pancakes, darling.”

Prompto can’t help but grin. “Thought you left.”

“Well, that wouldn’t make me a very decent ‘demon boyfriend’, then, would it?” Ignis asks, as if that’s a normal thing to say.

Affection floods through Prompto stupidly fast as he mindlessly sits in front of his own stack of pancakes.

Apparently, demons can make pancakes.

Who would have thought?

**Author's Note:**

> please throw me in JAIL also yes they're boyfriends bc promnis gay  
my [twitter](https://twitter.com/ignisgayentia) and [tumblr](https://ignisgayentia.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> again, artwork by the amazing [(@jooliart)](https://twitter.com/jooliart) :)


End file.
